


The Gold Maker

by SammyL



Series: Sammy's Twisted Fairy Tales [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Dark, M/M, Mpreg (Really? Like you didn't already know?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: Oh the webs we weave when we attempt to deceive





	

Once upon a time there was a king named Sudou Shuu. King Sudou was greedy king. He demand that his people work hard for very little money and forced his people to pay high taxes. He only accepted the finest of qualities in all that he used or wore. His people went hungry while he dined to his hearts content. One day it was decided that the king should marry. Of course only the finest of a bride could be had for King Sudou. It was decided that a ball should be held.

* * *

❤ Twisted Tales ❤

* * *

 

Not to far off from the castle was a village. The village sat just beneath a hill. Atop the hill was a large mansion owned by an earl named Sakazaki. This real was a cruel man. He took all he could from the village to pay the king's taxes. He grew fat while the villagers grew diseased and starved.

When news came of the ball, the earl grinned to himself. He was a greedy fool who owed a great debt to many. A marriage to the king would go a long way to paying it off. He had a beautiful child. Long flowing raven hair. Eyes the color of gold, something never seen before. Tall and well built. Hard worker. Yes, his child will do nicely for a queen. And getting him out of debt.

* * *

❤ Twisted Tales ❤

* * *

 

Dressed in their finest clothing, Earl Sakazaki and his beautiful child made for the ball. While Sakazaki was pleased with himself, his child  was growling beneath their breath about stupid, foolish fathers and how one would be better if without them.

The ball was filled with the elite of the elite. Earl Sakazaki loved every moment,rubbing elbows with all those that he could. His beautiful child felt otherwise. 

Ryuichi found the ball to be a dull affair, filled with naught but useless people who couldn't even tell you the color of the sky. There was no one about for him to have an intelligent conversation with. With an annoyed sigh, he turned his back upon the chattering twit of a girl who dared to speak with him. As he did so, his eyes lit upon the king speaking with Earl Sakazaki, his father.

Hoping to derail his father, Ryuichi ran to the old greedy man's side. Unfortunately he was to late.

"So your child is not only beautiful but holds a never before seen talent, you say? I should like to meet him."

"Ah, my good king, you but need to turn and look behind you." Ryuichi spoke.

The king spun around as shock filled him. The shock faded into hot lust as he eyed the new comer. Ryuichi was under very beautiful. Long flowing raven hair, golden eyes. The dress he wore accented every curve of his body. Asami Ryuichi was the sexiest guest at the ball!

* * *

❤ Twisted Tales ❤

* * *

 

Ryuichi stared at the locked door. Furry twisted in his guts. Un-fucking-believable!"

His father had told the king that he had the ability to spin straw into gold. And the king believed him! The king had his guards drag poor Ryuichi from the ball and toss him in a cell full of straw. By morning it all must be gold. Or else his father would hang. Ryuichi paused in his furious pacing. A dark smirk pulled his lips to one side. He sat on the tiny cot, making sure that his beautiful dress did not wrinkle. He would wait for morning to come. There would be no gold for the greedy king come the marrow.

* * *

❤ Twisted Tails ❤

* * *

 

Ryuichi grinned ear to ear as he watched his father be marched up to the hangman's noose. With every step, Sakazaki pleaded with the king to spare his life. The king could not be bothered with such a plea. Ryuichi's eyes danced with mirth as the hangman placed the noose about Sakazaki's neck. Still the earl continued to plea. The hangman pulled the lever and the floor beneath the earl's feet fell. Sakazaki's neck did not snap, so he was forced to hang there. Strangling to death. It was a slow painful death and Ryuichi could not help smile with pleasure. His father finally got what he deserved.

* * *

❤ Twisted Tales ❤

* * *

 

Ryuichi was not happy. He paced back and forth in his small cell. Though the king had kept his word to hang Earl Sakazaki if Ryuichi did not perform, he still believed that the young man could spin straw into gold. If he did not perform tonight, he would be severely punished come morning. So things were to proceed until Ryuichi did as told. Angered by the king's greed, Ryuichi began to use every foul word he knew. He was an odd sight to behold. Beautiful and dresses in a fine ball gown, angry and cursing.

"Fuck!"

"Why do you use such foul language, old man?"

Ryuichi spun around, shocked to hear another's voice. Sitting upon his cot was a young lad, no older than fifteen. He had short wild blond hair and sea green eyes. Upon his face was a cheeky smile filled with mischievous delight.

"Cat got your tongue old man?"

Ryuichi chuckled. What a impudent boy you are."

"So he can speak!" The boy clapped heartily. As if he had just seen a most amazing feat.

"So old man, why are you so grumpy?"

"Due to a lie my father has told, I must spin all this straw into gold by the morning."

"Can you not do this?"

"Of course not!"

The boy grinned and sat at the spinning wheel. He waved a hand and the straw began to float to him. All through the night, the blond boy worked. By morning, all the straw had been spun into gold. 

With a little wave, the boy vanished. It was naught but an hour latter when the king arrived. Pleased with the sight that greeted him, the king ordered his guard to haul Ryuichi to the castle chapel. Much to his dismay, Ryuichi found himself wedded to the greedy King Sudou Shuu and locked away in another small cell filled with straw. 

When darkness filled the sky, a cheerful laugh filtered into Ryuichi's sleep. Blinking his eyes open, he found the cute blond leaning over him. A huge grin upon his face.

"Still have to spin that straw into gold do ya?"

Ryuichi sat up and ran a hand over his face. "Yes, sadly."

"Heard you got hitched to the king! Congratulations!"

"No congratulations needed. I would have been happier without that stupid wedding." Ryuichi looked at the straw then back to the boy. "Care to help me out again?"

The boy shrugged one shoulder. "Sure, but it'll cost you."

"Payment? All right what do you want?"

"Your first born child."

* * *

❤ Twisted Tales ❤

* * *

 

Asami watched in amusement as the king held his new born son in his arms. King Sudou Shuu was delighted that his new queen could spin straw into gold, making him the richest king in the world, his queen had birthed him an heir.

Well the king thought that Ryuichi had birthed the child. In reality he'd been the one to father the child. The little gold maker, as Ryuichi had taken to calling the blond boy, was the child's mother. Every night Ryuichi found himself locked away and ordered to spin the gold, the boy would come to him. They would spend hours making love on the uncomfortable cot. Then the boy would spin the straw into gold. When the child was born, he be spelled everyone so they would think Ryuichi had gotten with and gave birth to the king's child.

Once the child was born, he never saw the blond boy again. Always, he would wake to find the straw turned into gold. The sight never comforted Ryuichi. For he wanted the mischievous blond boy back. All he dreamed about was reuniting with the blond and having a family with him. Their first child by their side. Happy and with siblings to play with. Ryuichi sent out men to search for the boy, but no word ever came of him. Years passed and depression sat in upon Ryuichi. He loved his now five year old son, whom he'd named Feilong, and he spent many hours with him. But there was something missing.

It was the eve of Feilong's sixth birthday when news finally came. A farmer had witnessed a young boy, blond and cute, dancing around a fire. The song the boy was so sad that the farmer could not forget it.

* * *

 

"Oh my love,

How I miss thee,

Oh my love,

How I wish to hold you again,

Oh my love,

I wish to see our son,

Oh my love,

Our little Feilong; so sweet and innocent,

Oh my love,

My beloved Ryuichi,

If only you could call out my name,

Oh my love,

Takaba Akihito,

Oh my love,

Why cant you speak my name aloud,

Oh my love."

* * *

 

After that, the farmer reported that the boy had sat down and began to sob. Ryuichi thanked the farmer and rushed to his bedchamber. He waisted no time in testing out the name he so badly wanted to speak.

"Takaba Akihito!"

There was a pop and the castle began to shake. Stone fell from the castle. In its place sold beautiful white marble and glass. Gone was the once dreary castle. Shouts went up all around the kingdom as a long ago spell fell. The king, no usurper, Sudou Shuu was dragged from the castle by enraged people.

Sudou was taken to the center of the castle's court yard. He was tied to a stake and stripped of his fancy clothing. A man stepped forward with a drawn sword. With a simple swipe of the sword, Sudou's stomach was cut open. His guts falling to the ground.

A hand settled onto Ryuichi's shoulder. Ryuichi spun around and pulled his love into his arms. Tears fell from Akihito's eyes as he saw his love for the first time in five years. Sudou had figured out long ago that it had been Akihito spinning the straw into gold.

He'd threatened to kill Ryuichi if Akihito did not continue to make the gold. Ryuichi never knew that he was drugged at night and put into a room filled with straw, only to be moved after he fell asleep and before Akihito arrived. Akihito and Ryuichi were not allowed to see each other or Ryuichi would die. Akihito was thankful that Sudou had never realized the truth of Feilong's birth.

"Thank you Ryuichi. I and my kingdom are free of the spell Sudou had the evil witch place on us. Now if you so wish it; we, you, me and our son Feilong can be together."

* * *

❤ Twisted Tales ❤

* * *

 

Ryuichi and Akihito were married in the center of the closest village. There son acted as best man and ring barrier. The two made their son very happy by giving him many siblings to play with and love. They all lived happily ever after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This tale is based off of Rumpelstiltskin


End file.
